


Hymns Upon Your Lips

by permets_tu



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, okay a tiiiinyy bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permets_tu/pseuds/permets_tu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shit, you're fucking beautiful," says Courfeyrac, leaning down to suck a bruise on Combeferre's neck, "How many guys have fucked you? I mean, it must be hard to resist when they've seen your face."</p><p>"I h-haven't ever," Combeferre stammers, flushing scarlet, "I've never-"</p><p>"You're a virgin?" says Courfeyrac, cupping Combeferre's cheek, "Crap, I didn't realize..."</p><p>"Yeah, I-"</p><p>"Well, it's an honor," grins Courfeyrac, "It's never too late."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hymns Upon Your Lips

Courfeyrac kisses Combeferre fiercely, slamming him against the wall and pressing himself close. Courfeyrac isn't gentle, but he's passionate, and he slides his hands down to grab at Combeferre's ass, pulling them flush together. Combeferre doesn't protest, instead reaching forward and gripping Courfeyrac's hips tightly.

 

"Bed," breathes Courfeyrac, after biting at Combeferre's lip, and spins them around to his bed, pushing Combeferre beneath him. Courfeyrac straddles his friend's hips and kisses him again, this time grinding down against Combeferre, pressing his weight down in circles. Combeferre moans at the pressure of Courfeyrac's cock against his, needs to feel his bare skin against Courfeyrac's, and reaches up to take off Courfeyrac's pants. Courfeyrac lets him, lifting his hips to make it easier, and then they both tear at each other's clothes until they're both naked and breathless, Combeferre looking up at Courfeyrac with blown pupils.

 

"Shit, you're fucking beautiful," says Courfeyrac, leaning down to suck a bruise on Combeferre's neck, "How many guys have fucked you? I mean, it must be hard to resist when they've seen your face."

 

"I h-haven't ever," Combeferre stammers, flushing scarlet, "I've never-"

 

"You're a virgin?" says Courfeyrac, cupping Combeferre's cheek, "Crap, I didn't realize..."

 

"Yeah, I-"

 

"Well, it's an honor," grins Courfeyrac, "It's never too late." Combeferre swallows hard and lets Courfeyrac kiss him again. It's even rougher this time, clashing teeth and biting lips, but both of them love it, and after a few minutes Courfeyrac takes Combeferre's cock in his hand and strokes it a few times, making Combeferre moan as he bucks his hips up for leverage.

 

"Shit, beautiful, you're fucking needy, aren't you," says Courfeyrac, pressing a kiss to Combeferre's stomach, "You love this, I can tell. You can speak to me, you know."

 

"Can you... harder," groans Combeferre, "Courfeyrac, I-"

 

"You what, sweetheart," coaxes Courfeyrac, "You want me to fuck you?"

 

"Fuck," moans Combeferre, "Yeah I, god, Courfeyrac, please, please."

 

"What do you want, Combeferre?"

 

"I want you to fuck me," Combeferre whines, "Courfeyrac, please." Courfeyrac leans forward and kisses Combeferre roughly, grabbing his hair and pulling him up to meet his lips. Combeferre moans again, and then there's a sudden loss of pleasure and Courfeyrac pulls off to get condoms and lube.

 

"You ever fingered yourself?" asks Courfeyrac, putting on the condom.

 

"Yes," blushes Combeferre. "I think of you while doing it," he says, hoping to get a reaction. Courfeyrac inhales deeply at that and reaches forward to kiss him, before pushing him back onto the pillows of the bed and settling between Combeferre's thighs.

 

"Show me," says Courfeyrac commandingly, "Take some lube and open yourself up for me." Combeferre slowly opens the lube and coats his first three fingers with it, then taking his pointer finger and circling his entrance a few times before pressing it inside. He hisses as it goes into him, but soon he is more comfortable, and a breathy moan escapes him. He adds his middle finger and gyrates his hips to feel the pleasure of it, but before he can add his ring finger, Courfeyrac growls, a deep sound in his throat that goes straight to Combeferre's cock, and he quickly grasps Combeferre's legs under the knees and pulls Combeferre towards him. Combeferre wraps his legs tightly around around Courfeyrac's waist and looks at him with eager and lustful eyes.

 

"God, look at you all eager to get yourself ready for me," says Courfeyrac, "Oh baby, I'm gonna make you scream." Combeferre shudders deeply with anticipation and pleasure, and before he knows it Courfeyrac's lifted his hips up and pressed inside of him, and Combeferre gasps at the contact. Courfeyrac starts thrusting, slowly, making Combeferre moan and throw back his head.

 

"You like that, don't you," says Courfeyrac, kissing along Combeferre's collarbones, "Wanna tell me how you love my cock?"

 

"God, I love your cock," breathes Combeferre, feeling awkward but willing to cooperate, "I love feeling it inside me, and I f- harder, please."

 

"As you wish," says Courfeyrac, and amps up the pace. Combeferre moans and lifts up his hips for leverage, meeting Courfeyrac's thrusts. He feels so stretched and so full, but _god_ it feels good and he wants to stay like this with Courfeyrac for hours. Courfeyrac grabs Combeferre by his hair and pulls him up, pressing their foreheads together, and they stay like this for a while until Combeferre is punctuating every thrust with a gasp.

 

"God, Courfeyrac, I need to come, oh fuck I need-" moans Combeferre, almost crying with how good Courfeyrac feels inside of him.

 

"Hm, I don't know," Courfeyrac grins.

 

"No, damn it," Combeferre groans, "Come on and fucking let me come."

 

"Should I?"

 

"Please, please."

 

"Okay, fine," laughs Courfeyrac, wrapping his hand around Combeferre's cock.

 

"Fuck, oh, Courfeyrac," moans Combeferre, "Come on, come on."

 

"I'll let you come eventually, baby," replies Courfeyrac, but doesn't slow down. Combeferre can feel his orgasm building and thrusts into Courfeyrac's hand, still moaning, until he comes with a shudder and a shout of his name.

 

"Yeah baby, you're so fucking pretty when you come," murmurs Courfeyrac, "Love the way you take my cock." He then pulls out of Combeferre, takes off the condom, and starts stroking himself to get off.

 

"Let me take care of that for you," says Combeferre, moving over to Courfeyrac, "Let me blow you."

 

"Oh god, yes," moans Courfeyrac, "Blow me, sweetheart." Combeferre takes Courfeyrac's cock in his hand before lowering his mouth to it, causing Courfeyrac to gasp and pull at Combeferre's hair.

 

"Shit, baby, that feels so good," Courfeyrac moans, "You're so fucking good with your tongue; you look so beautiful sucking my cock." Combeferre moans in response, sending vibrations up Courfeyrac's cock and causing the other man to moan as well. He circles his tongue around the head and then trails it down to the shaft, and Courfeyrac is very loud, doesn't hold back his moans.

 

"I'm gonna come, fuck, Combeferre," he groans before he comes, spilling hot and wet into his mouth. Combeferre pulls off Courfeyrac's cock and lies on his back, panting. Courfeyrac lies beside him and runs a hand through sweat-damp hair.

 

"That was amazing," says Combeferre, "Thank you so much."

 

"Anytime, sweetheart, you did great," replies Courfeyrac, kissing his forehead. He shifts to his side and wraps his arms around Combeferre, who turns so they're spooning. They lie like this for a while, until Combeferre drifts into sleep, snuggled tight against Courfeyrac.

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a modern college AU I'm writing, but it has no title yet, so. I hope you liked the fic!
> 
> In case you care, my facecast for Combeferre is Killian Donnelly with glasses, and my facecast for Courfeyrac is Osric Chau. Thanks for reading!


End file.
